1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a connecting structure and a connecting method of a flat circuit body and a terminal in which the terminal is crimped to connect to a conductor of the flat circuit body which is formed to a planar wiring member by at least covering the surfaces at one side of a plurality of conductors, which are separated at a predetermined interval and arranged into a planar shape, with insulating layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wiring member which has flexibility such as an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit), an FFC (Flexible Flat Cable) or a ribbon electric wire corresponds to the flat circuit body.
FIGS. 17 and 18 show a conventional example of connecting structure of a flat circuit body and terminals.
The connecting structure of a flat circuit body and terminals is disclosed in the following patent document 1. In the connecting structure, as shown in FIG. 17, two overlapped terminal connecting parts 111 are formed by folding a middle part of the flat circuit body 110 beforehand.
A terminal 120 which connects to the flat circuit body 110 is a press formed article which is made of a metal plate, and includes a terminal fitting part 121 with which a mating terminal is fitted and connected, and a circuit body connecting part 122 to connect the flat circuit body 110, as shown in FIG. 17.
The circuit body connecting part 122 includes a bottom plate 122a on which the flat circuit body 110 is mounted, and crimp claws 122b which are raised at two side edges of the bottom plate 122a. The bottom plate 122a is formed into a belt shape whose width is narrower than a width w1 (refer to FIG. 18) of conductors 112 in the flat circuit body 110. The distal end of the crimp claw 122b is formed into a pointed shape so that the conductors 112 of the two overlapped terminal connecting parts 111 are penetrated therethrough.
In the connecting structure in PTL 1, after making the crimp claws 122b penetrate the conductor 112 of the terminal connecting parts 111 of the flat circuit body 110, by crimping the distal ends of the crimp claws 122b that project from the terminal connecting parts 111 to fold on the terminal connecting parts 111, a state that the terminals 120 are crimped to connect to the conductors 112 is reached.